


I Didn't Just Come Here To Dance

by Amaranthine_Siren



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, RPF, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthine_Siren/pseuds/Amaranthine_Siren
Summary: The music built and built to a crescendo, and then the bass dropped and the floor erupted with movement - and time seemed to slow to a crawl. Griffin watched in bullet time as Nick jumped up, arms raised, the hem of his shirt airborne for a moment, exposing a bit of flat stomach and pale hip. Nick's eyes were closed for the moment he was in the air, and the look on his face was… ecstatic. He was beautiful.





	I Didn't Just Come Here To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> You should know the drill by now, but in case you're new here:
> 
> 1) Welcome! This may be a cursed ship, but we be a friendly crew. Yarr.
> 
> 2) Same caveat as always: 100% fictional nonsense. This story takes place in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE and the characters are not in any way meant to be predictive of or descriptive of the actual human beings they share names with.
> 
> HUGE thanks once again to Kaltesterne for the beta. <3

Griffin cranked on the hotel shower, setting the water as hot as he could tolerate. As the bathroom began to fill with steam, he shucked his clothes into a pile on the floor, and set his glasses on the sink. His world spun a bit as he took the two steps into the shower, but he could already feel the adrenaline starting to fade. Good thing he'd left the bar when he did, before anything else happened…

 

He and Nick had gone to a club near their hotel - during dinner, Nick had been checking his phone and excitedly announced that a DJ he wanted to see was going to be doing a drop in set tonight and it wasn't too far, _totally walkable, c'mon Griffiiiiin it'll be FUNNNNNNN_ \- and they'd gotten there just in time. The place was packed, the word had spread pretty fast online about the surprise show, and Griffin immediately posted up at the end of the bar, near the edge of the dance floor, but enough out of the way that he hoped Nick wouldn't expect him to get out there.

No such luck. As soon as the first song came booming through the club, Nick hopped up off his stool. “C'mon!” He beckoned with both hands for Griffin to follow.

“Ahhhhhh I dunno, man. I don't really-”

“Griffin McElroy, don't you dare pull that 'I don't dance’ bullshit with me! Literally all you have to do is bounce.” Nick reached out and grasped his wrist, his eyes sparkling with glee.

“Fuck it,” Griffin said, downing the rest of his drink and setting down the empty glass, as he allowed Nick to drag him closer to the action.

They reached an open spot on the dance floor and Nick started bopping in time with the music, his feet doing some well-practiced moves (no doubt a remnant of years of DDR), his arms periodically raised in the air, pumping his fists. He was one hundred percent in his element.

On the other hand, Griffin was half-heartedly trying to keep up. The rhythmic thudding of the bass rattled his ribcage; he almost thought he could feel his heart skipping beats in time with the music. At times the concussive force of the sound waves stole his breath.

Curiously, those moments seemed to coincide with the times he'd glance away from the DJ stand and catch Nick dancing, oblivious to anyone else around him, paying attention only to the music. They were close enough that Griffin could make out the sweat glistening on Nick's face, radiant in the smoky laser light.

The music built and built to a crescendo, and then the bass dropped and the floor erupted with movement - and time seemed to slow to a crawl. Griffin watched in bullet time as Nick jumped up, arms raised, the hem of his shirt airborne for a moment, exposing a bit of flat stomach and pale hip. Nick's eyes were closed for the moment he was in the air, and the look on his face was… ecstatic. He was beautiful.

He landed gracefully, and as his feet touched ground, his eyes opened and locked with Griffin's, who couldn't very well hide the fact that he was standing still on the dance floor, so enraptured that he'd forgotten to keep moving. Nick smiled so brilliantly at him that it was like the sun peeking out from behind a cloud, and Griffin couldn't help himself.

He took the step needed to close the gap between them, and reached out a hand to grasp Nick by the waist. His thumb found its way under his shirt and stroked across the hip bone he'd just caught a glimpse of. Nick's eyes narrowed slightly, a hungry look in his eyes, and that was all the excuse Griffin needed to reach up with his other hand, thread his fingers into the hair at the nape of Nick's neck, and pull him close.

He stopped a millimeter away from making contact, one last chance to course correct, but then he felt Nick sigh against his lips and chased it back to the source, crushing their mouths together, fiercely licking at Nick's lower lip, catching it between his teeth, swallowing a moan. If time had slowed before, it seemed to have stopped completely now, his entire universe narrowed down to the space between them.

He felt Nick's hands clutch onto his hips and give a tug, trying to align their bodies together completely - and just that quickly, he came back to himself and realized what he was doing, what he'd just done.

Stumbling back a step, he wrested himself from Nick's grip and reached a hand up to his own mouth, still feeling the heat from the kiss on his lips.

“Griffin?” Nick said, and just then the music kicked into high gear again, drowning out any possible conversation. Griffin looked at Nick, shook his head once, and turned to briskly walk off the dance floor. He could feel the crowd filling in behind him as he elbowed his way through, shuffling blindly past everyone until he could feel the cool air from outside as he made his way onto the sidewalk.

Head down, he strode back toward their hotel, cursing himself the whole way. What the fuck was he doing? He'd had a few drinks at dinner and at the bar, but he was _nowhere_ near drunk, not even close. He could try to use that as an excuse, he supposed - but he knew that _Nick_ knew that he was only slightly buzzed, if that. They'd been friends long enough to know things like that about each other, to know each other's tolerances and limits.

Whatever he was feeling, had been feeling for a while now, he knew that Nick didn't feel the same - or at least, he _thought_ he knew that. Of course, it wasn't something they'd ever brought up, despite the way they interacted in literally _every_ project they worked on. Somehow, even though they teased and flirted constantly, when the mics were off and they were just friends being friends, neither of them had ever brought it up. They'd never had a single conversation about it. The way they acted around each other was just… just the way they were. It was just them.

Maybe if they'd discussed it at all before now, Griffin might have had a better sense of whether or not Nick had had any of the kinds of thoughts that had plagued him lately: thoughts of holding his friend close, kissing his neck, whispering in his ear, laying him down and caressing every sweet inch of his skin until he was begging for release--

Griffin found himself back at the hotel, and made his way up to his room - _their_ room. There was going to be no avoiding the conversation now, it was going to have to happen. But maybe he could shower and pretend to be in bed asleep by the time Nick got back, and postpone the inevitable awkward let-down speech until the morning.

He stepped into the shower, letting the water cascade down his face for a moment, then leaned in further, soaking his hair and finally letting the water flow down his back and over his body. He scrubbed a hand over his face and through his hair, and then braced himself against the wall, letting the white noise of the shower fill his ears, as the stinging hot droplets blasted his skin.

He knew if he wanted to avoid Nick, he should hurry, but he found his mind drifting back to the kiss. If… if Nick didn't feel anything for him, why had he let Griffin kiss him? Had he had more to drink than Griffin had, and Griffin just hadn't realized it? Surely not. Had he been so caught up in the music and in the moment, that he'd just gone with it?

Those few seconds were burned into Griffin's mind, and he kept replaying them over and over, the smile on Nick's face, the sigh he'd felt against his lips, the soft slip of their mouths together, the small circles he'd caressed into Nick's hip with his thumb.

He found himself growing aroused at the memory of a kiss that had lasted an instant. Tilting his head forward to rest against the cool tiles, he moaned softly to himself, one hand sliding up his thigh. This was insane, there was no time for this, Nick would surely be back any second.

Unbelievably, as he was having that thought, he heard the hotel room door click shut, and the thud of Nick's boots hitting the floor as he kicked them off.

_Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck._

He heard a gentle rapping on the bathroom door, and a muffled “Griffin?” _Oh fuck. I'll just pretend I didn't hear it_. “Can you hear me in there?” _Nope, can't. Go away. Oh god._

Then he heard the bathroom door click open, and he hurriedly reached up to grab the edge of the shower curtain. “Uhhhhh, Nick?”

“Griffin, we need to talk.”

“Kind of very much otherwise engaged, my dude?!” Griffin squeaked back, his face flushing with embarrassment, even as his body perked up at the thought of Nick on the other side of the curtain, within arm's reach.

“I mean, I'll stand here and talk to a curtain if I have to. You can't stay in there forever. And if you try to, I'm coming in,” Nick said with a smile in his voice. “Also, I’m sweaty as all hell and I need a fucking shower.”

“Oh god, Nick. Can we not - can we just not do this right now?” _Don't think about it, don't think about grabbing him and pulling him in here. Don't think about his shirt soaked and clinging to his skin - awww fucking shit._ “Please?” To his horror, the pleading tone in his voice was clearly not one of embarrassment, but was tinged with longing.

Griffin heard the rustle of clothing from the other side of the curtain, and a few moments later, Nick's fingers curled around the edge of the curtain. Griffin's grip on the fabric tightened. “ _Seriously?!”_

“Hey, I warned you. This conversation is happening, and now we're both going to be wet and naked for it. That's on YOU, dude.” The amusement in Nick's voice was doing Griffin's head in. How the hell could he possibly be so jovial, after what Griffin had done, after the line he'd crossed? It was confusing the hell out of him, and delaying his reaction time just enough to see a pale ankle and calf cross the threshold into the shower, before he had the presence of mind to turn back into the water, shutting his eyes tightly as Nick climbed in behind him.

“Ahhh fuck me, it's cold, scoot over, quit hogging all the water!” Nick swore playfully, jostling closer to Griffin in an attempt to get under the warm spray. His bare arm brushed against Griffin's, and Nick's skin felt so warm to him, he couldn't see how Nick could possibly be cold.

Griffin peeked open an eye to see Nick dunking his head under the water, eyes closed, one hand cupping the water through his messy hair, rinsing away the sweat. God, he looked so perfect, his skin already starting to flush the loveliest pink from the heat.

Nick stood up and blinked the water away from his eyes, sighing contentedly. “Much better. Let’s do this. Why'd you run out on me like that? What the fuck, dude?” He leaned back against the far wall, arms crossed over his chest, looking ridiculously comfortable and not at all like he was standing naked in a shower a couple of feet away from his friend.

“I… ummm…” Griffin's brain was on lockdown. He was using every higher mental function he possessed to keep his eyes level with Nick's, while at the same time hoping like hell his maintaining eye contact would keep Nick from noticing that he was still at least half hard. He didn't want to cover himself in any obvious way, especially given Nick's complete nonchalance about his own nudity, but he also didn't want to attract any attention to it either.

Nick cleared his throat and remarked, “This water isn't going to stay warm forever. We're on the clock here, bud.”

“Look, I'm sorry, Nick. I - I don't know what I was thinking, I had too much to drink or whatever, and - and I was embarrassed and I just had to get outta there. I shouldn't have left you there like that, that was shitty - but, can we just - forget it ever happened?” Griffin rambled until he ran out of breath and words.

Nick considered his response for a moment, then began to tick off points on his fingers. “Okay, one - you aren't drunk. Neither of us are. _C'mon_. Two, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, because -” He moved closer now, and Griffin was out of room to run, pressing his back against the cooling tiles. “Three, you didn't kiss me, we kissed each other, which trust me, would not have happened if I hadn't wanted it to.

“And finally, no, I don't wanna forget it happened, if it's all the same to you. Because I've been waiting so long, and I'm done waiting. Now c’mere.” Nick hooked a finger under Griffin's chin, motioning him closer. Griffin found himself leaning forward to meet Nick halfway, their lips tentatively pressing together in a laughably chaste way, considering the rest of their current situation.

“Griffin,” Nick whispered against his lips. “Kiss me like you mean it.” With that, he drew the tip of his tongue across Griffin's lower lip.

“ _Fuck,”_ Griffin groaned, reaching out and grasping Nick's hips, pulling him in close. Their warm wet skin slid together easily, and at the feel of Nick's erection pressed against his thigh, Griffin swore and bucked his hips against Nick's, while managing to also knock his own head back into the wall.

The most delightful sound escaped Nick's lips, a cross between a moan of pleasure and a giggle at Griffin's injury. “Dude, I think we need to get out of this shower before one of us ends up in the hospital,” he laughed, reaching past Griffin to turn off the water.

“Yesyesyes. Towels. Bed. Go go gogogo,” Griffin said, pushing Nick out ahead of him, still marveling at the fact that this was happening, this was really happening, he had Nick's warm naked skin under his hands, it was all his…

“Ahem?” Nick said, snapping his fingers in front of Griffin's face, holding out a towel.

“Right right, sorry, this is - a lot - I'm getting distracted,” Griffin said, wrapping a towel around his waist, then leaning over to press a kiss to Nick's bare shoulder, licking the water droplets from his skin. “Fuck - you're amazing. _Jesus_.”

“Ok, short attention span, c'mon,” Nick laughed, grabbing Griffin by the wrist and dragging him to the bed, giving a sharp tug that sent Griffin bouncing onto the mattress on his back, knocking the breath out of him for a second. Nick pounced onto the bed beside him, and sat back on his knees, one hand propping up his chin, considering.

“What?” Griffin smiled up at him.

“Nothing, just trying to figure out a plan of attack here. So many options!”

“Niiiiiiick,” Griffin whined, reaching up to grasp at Nick's wrist and pull him down. “I don't need plans! I'm a man of action!”

“Oh, clearly!” Nick chuckled as he let Griffin pull him close, and planted his hands on either side of Griffin's head, perching in a push-up pose above Griffin's supine form. Dipping his head down, he kissed Griffin's jaw, leaving a trail of hot kisses across his neck and shoulders.

Impatiently, Griffin clutched at Nick, his hands sliding down Nick's bare shoulders and back, over his waist and down to skim over his ass, _my god you feel amazing, so hot, want you so much Nick-_

 _“_ Nobody's stopping you, c'mon then, tell me what you want,” Nick whispered in his ear, which made him realize he was speaking out loud. Griffin's face flushed, but the roll of Nick's hips against him silenced any embarrassment he had.

Nick's towel was long gone, abandoned somewhere in the short journey from shower to bed. Nick was perched above him, skin flushed with heat, droplets of cooling water dripping from his hair onto Griffin's body, sending random shivers cascading over his skin.

“I want - fuck - touch me, Nick, please, want to feel you,” Griffin moaned, grasping a handful of Nick's hair and pulling him up to kiss him again, all teeth and bruised lips and tongue.

“Mmmhmm,” Nick mumbled into his mouth, and reached a hand down to rest on Griffin's knee, sliding up his thigh, to curve around his hip, the motion unwrapping Griffin's towel from his waist. Griffin let out a gasp at the sudden feeling of so much skin on skin.

“Wait - here - hang on,” Nick murmured, trying to maneuver Griffin, while Griffin just kept kissing any part of Nick that was within reach. Finally, Nick grasped Griffin's shoulder and pulled back a bit to separate them. Griffin whimpered impatiently and pouted at being unable to reach any kissable bits.

“Griffin, Griffin, hang on - just -” Nick was trying and failing to keep from giggling at Griffin's frustration. “Here, scoot - scoot up, and I can -” He motioned for Griffin to sit up against the headboard, and as soon as he obliged, Nick swung his leg over, straddling Griffin's lap. “THERE. Finally. Is that-” He couldn't finish the thought before Griffin bucked his hips upward, sliding their cocks against each other with delicious friction.

“Fuuuuuuck, Griffin,” Nick moaned, rolling his hips in return.

“God, you feel so good,” Griffin gasped, his hands coming to rest on Nick's ass, tugging at him, motioning for him to keep arching against him. “Nick - fuck -”

Nick reached down and cupped his hand to Griffin's cheek, sighing at the feel of them grinding against each other. “Need to touch you, Griffin. Want to - ahhhh - want you - want.”

Griffin licked a generous stripe across Nick's palm, and whispered, “Please, please, Nick-”

Nick reached between them, his fingertips tickling across Griffin's stomach, and took hold of him, stroking gently, the warm slick hand gliding up and down his shaft, and Griffin let out a cry that strained his throat. After a couple of strokes, Nick's grip shifted and Griffin could feel Nick's cock pressed into the fist as well, both of them sliding against each other as Nick twisted and pulled.

“Fuck, fuck, Nick, oh my _God_ ,” Griffin moaned, reaching up to grip at Nick's shoulders. “So good, I'm not gonna - I -”

“Me either, it's so good, Griffin, you're so good,” Nick sighed, moving faster now. “Can I - do you - fuck-”

“So close, come for me, Nick, oh fuck,” Griffin cried, his nails scratching a trail across Nick's shoulder blades.

The scratch seemed to be enough to break Nick, whose pace stumbled a bit as his orgasm hit him, and his hips bucked hard against Griffin once, twice, and then he spilled hot into his fist. The sudden heat and slickness of it was enough to send Griffin cascading over the edge as well, and he moaned Nick's name in ecstasy as he thrust upward into his grip, their combined efforts so hot and slick, making it easy to keep sliding up and up into Nick's hand, until he came back to himself.

With his unoccupied hand, Nick cupped the back of Griffin's neck and pulled him up into a kiss, no longer frenzied, but slow and sweet, perfect and unhurried. Griffin wrapped his arms tightly around Nick, hugging him close, despite Nick's whispered admonishment of “ _Gross_ ” as their stomachs squished together.

“Yeah, we probably should clean up, huh? Think there's any hot water left?” Griffin murmured, delighted as Nick let out a ridiculously loud giggle and collapsed on top of him.


End file.
